Such films are designed to be used to coat at least partly a moulded object by being "integrated" with the object at the time the latter is moulded. They may be used as a support for a decor with information concerning the contents of the object, brand indication, etc.
Up until now, no effective way has been found on how to resolve the problem of automatically and quickly coating in situ, that is in the mould, the lateral surface and one extremity face of an object, such as a generally tapered (or possibly cylindrical) pot.